He Is Never Going To Leave Me
by Username1.4
Summary: Hiccup's recently been brought back to life, and the more she needs her boyfriend to lean on, the more he's off with Toothiana. Hiccup confides in Bunny about all her insecurities. A series of one-shots of why she loves Jack. Sequel to She Was Never Gone For Good! Fem!HiccupxJack
1. He Is All I Could Ever Want

**He Is…All I Could Ever Want**

Hiccup sighed as she sat alone on the roof of a fifteen story tall hotel in Burgess and watched as her puff of visible breath dissipated in the chilly air. She looked over the dark landscape in front of her and enjoyed the view. She lightly kicked her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of the roof, trying to organize her thoughts.

Heights had never really bothered her. The few times Jack had taken her flying with him were amazing. And flying with Toothless… well, there were no words. When she was up in the air, she could see for miles, the scents were clearer and crisper up in the atmosphere, and the cold air exhilarated her. Heights gave her a shot of adrenaline, and it made her blood pump through her body. She only felt truly alive and powerful when she was above the ground, and she loved being above the clouds, especially if she was with either of the two boys she loved most in the world.

Hiccup looked down through the dark haze of the night at the leaf-covered floor of the small town. She loved flying almost as much as she loved Jack. Her cold ears warmed as she blushed. She loved the way he smiled at her and laughed with her and understood what she wanted to say without her having to say a single word. She loved his selfless attitude and unintentionally adorable faces. She loved how he could make her feel just by holding her against himself and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

But, as much as she loved him, she couldn't help but miss him. She knew he had a lot to do, being the guardian of fun, and a spirit which brought winter upon the world, but… she needed him.

Less than six weeks ago, an apparently all-powerful deity, the Man in the Moon, had revived her and Toothless, and had even made them members of the guardians- a group of spirits who saved and protected children from turning out like she did. And honestly, she loved it. Helping people, saving people, Hiccup knew all about that. She had done it before, and had even lost part of her left leg saving her village. But, when the Man in the Moon woke her up, he had failed to mention exactly how much had changed in the world since she had died.

At first, it had been great, seeing all the innovations people had made to life. Roads, electric lights, telephones, radios. Really cool, inventive stuff. Then, it got to be a little odd. Bicycles, cars, trains, planes. They were interesting things, but Hiccup just wasn't sure what to make of them, or how to feel about wooden ships and foot-travel being almost extinct. She had learned about Vikings, and what had happened to them. Basically, they didn't exist anymore. Apparently, there were a few things called _movies_ about them (totally inaccurate, by the way, from the sounds of it), and the idea of Vikings were also used as mascots for a strange and slightly torturous sounding institution called _high school_. Hiccup hadn't been sure what to make of that information, and had spent a lot of time silently making a couple hundred toys alongside Phil at North's workshop, trying to collect herself and her thoughts. Toothless had just laid by her legs and only occasionally got up to grab her a box or a tool. She had appreciated the silent support Toothless had given her, but deep in her heart, she had wondered why Jack hadn't been the one to tell her the news, and why it had had to be Bunnymund who told her. Later, she had been told that Jack was in Burgess (his favorite city in the world) playing with his favorite kids. She had been happy for him, since she knew he had always wanted people to believe in him, but she had also felt horribly hollow without him at her side.

A few hours into her third day of being alive, she had found out that Berk had been destroyed the night she died, and that dragons had slowly gone extinct with no sanctuary where they could rest and hide. That had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Everything rushed that had happened rushed at Hiccup, and she found herself overwhelmed. She had fled to her make-shift room in North's workshop and cried and screamed and threw things against the walls the entire day. Only Toothless had been allowed in her room, and the two of them stayed in each other's comforting presence the entire day, grieving and sobbing. Jack had been somewhere in Denmark, trying to convince the elemental spirits to let winter come late that year. Thanks to Hiccup's pleading, none of the guardians or workers in North's workshop ever told him that her reaction had been so strong or violent, though Phil and his buddies had glared at Jack for the next week.

Hiccup had spent that day trying to absorb what she had found out. She was the last true Viking alive. And, more importantly, Toothless was the last dragon alive. She knew that he never really felt at home with the other dragons on Berk, since none of them were Night Furies, and were all slightly afraid of him, but he still played with them and had fun with them. Now, he had no one but her and the guardians. And Hiccup was truly worried that that was not enough.

The more she found out about the new world she was living in, the more overwhelmed and confused Hiccup became. What were she and Toothless supposed to do? There was nowhere for them to truly fit in. She laughed out loud, but it came out more bitter than she had meant it to sound. When had they truly fit in anywhere? She had always been a misfit Viking, and Toothless had been a dangerous dragon who seemed to be the last of his kind.

Hiccup tucked her legs in close to her body and rested her forehead against her knees. A wind blew through the town and tousled the hair which had gotten out of her braid. She shivered slightly and imagined Jack's hands doing what the wind was. She smiled sadly at the thought.

She wasn't too embarrassed to admit it: she craved Jack. She just wanted him to be there. Even if he didn't say anything. Even if he just wanted to sit there silently with her, she would have gladly soaked up his company. She just… wanted him near her. She wanted someone that she knew she could trust. And while the guardians were fine and lovely spirits, they weren't who she wanted. She wanted to be with Jack. She wanted Jack to hold her and kiss her and tell her it was going to be okay. She wanted him to give her that inner strength he always seemed to be able to supply her with.

Hiccup picked her head up and placed her chin on her knees as she mentally snorted at herself. She knew she sounded like one of the princesses from one of Dad's foreign diplomacy stories (the ones who cried when their nails broke), but she couldn't help herself. She just felt so alone and out of tune with the rest of the world. She just wanted to feel confident, and she only ever seemed to be confident when Jack was with her. She knew she had Toothless, but she wanted Jack—the man she loved—to be there for her to lean on. She wanted him to explain what was going on, and to tell her that she would figure it out eventually.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the more Hiccup silently called to Jack, the more he would avoid her and be obsessed over by North and Toothiana. But mostly by the tooth fairy. Hiccup knew she wasn't being fair or thinking logically, and she knew that the guardians had been there for Jack when she hadn't, but every time she saw Toothiana laugh at one of Jack's jokes, or every time she noticed them standing close enough to whisper secrets to each other without anyone else noticing, she couldn't help the feeling of anger and _jealousy_ that ignited her blood like liquid fire. And it wasn't a good feeling. Especially because she had originally really liked the tooth fairy, and had wanted to be friends with her. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Hiccup sighed again and closed her eyes. Her thoughts whirled around in her head like a blizzard. She felt so alone. She knew she had Toothless. But she wanted Jack. And she had Jack—he was her boyfriend. But she didn't really have him anymore, did she? He had _Toothiana_. He didn't need her to feel good about himself anymore if he could have the ethereal and iridescent tooth fairy. She wanted a place to belong. And she used to belong in Jack's arms. But that was only if he wanted her, too. And did he want her? She just didn't want to be alone and sad. But she still had Toothless!

"What are you doing up here so late, Sheila?"

Hiccup jumped, and her previously confusing thoughts flew out of her mind at the sudden sound of Bunnymund's voice.

"Ah!" she squeaked before she settled down again. "Bunny!" she greeted half-heartedly. "What's up?"

"Unh, unh, unh," the Easter rabbit tutted, "I asked you first. Why are you up here all alone? Don't you want to be with Toothless? Or Jack?"

"It's not just about what _I_ want," Hiccup muttered, not really meaning for Bunny to hear. Unfortunately, she forgot about his extra sensitive hearing, thanks to those large fluffy ears of his. They twitched, and Hiccup mentally cursed herself. Now Bunny was going to question her, and she wasn't sure if she was up to admitting the hard truths to herself, let-alone the Bunny sitting next to her!

"Normally, I would just change the subject and leave you alone. Mind my own business, like a proper rabbit," Bunny said as he leaned back against his forearms as he made himself more or less comfortable next to the small Viking girl. "But the last time I was nosy, the Man in the Moon sent you down. Maybe next time he won't send someone so… unavailable,"

Hiccup raised her eyebrow at the large bunny, but he shrugged.

"What can I say?" he asked, "Even a Pooka with no eyes could tell you how beautiful you are. Jack's lucky to have you,"

"I'm lucky to have Jack," Hiccup gently corrected her fellow Guardian. "He is all I could ever want," Bunny looked at her, and Hiccup closed her eyes before steeling herself for facing the hard truth. "I'm just afraid that… I'm not what he wants,"

When Bunny didn't say anything, Hiccup opened her eyes and turned to look at him. She let out a small smile at the flabbergasted look on his face,

"W-wha- Are you serious, Sheila? 'Cuz that's not a very funny joke!" Bunny looked shocked at the mere thought of Jack not wanting her, Hiccup wanted to laugh. And cry. Because unfortunately, it was probably true.

"He hasn't exactly been wanting to see me for the past couple of… weeks," Hiccup reluctantly admitted.

"He's probably just… wondering if you love him! I was serious when I asked why you love him, you know, and I think the kid might have taken my question to heart," Bunny tried to sound sure of himself, but Hiccup could see the doubt in his eyes, and she knew that Jack hadn't even been in the workshop when Bunny had said that. Still, she grabbed at the chance to talk about the good times she had had with Jack, instead of the hard ones which were almost certainly going to happen in a few days, when Hiccup confronted Jack about his behavior.

"Why I fell in love with him?" Hiccup mused out loud. "There are so many reasons… the only way for me to explain is to just start. He is…"

* * *

 **Hey y'all! Back with a sequel to She Was... Never Gone for Good. The chapters are going to be constructed differently than SWNGFG, and they're... well, you're just going to have to see, huh? Anyway, I hope y'all like it, it took a bit of time to come up with the ideas and chapters for the story. If it disappoints, I'm sorry, but I always try to write things I'm proud of, and if the characters seem a bit OOC or different than the last story, it's because some time has passed, and I always thought Bunny would act differently around Hiccup than he does around Jack. I'll stop being pessimistic now. First update has two chapters, so read the next chapter, and please review, follow, favorite, so that I know if this story's worth completing or not. Thanks :)**


	2. He Is Handsome

**He Is… Handsome**

 _Hiccup was walking through the woods, her hands shoved deep into the furry pockets of her vest. She would have to keep her walk short. It was such a cold day, Jokul Frosti was probably going to be coming any day now, bringing his biting winds and mounds of snow with him. Hiccup had never really believed in Jokul Frosti, but he was a cute story her mother used to tell her when she was little, and she liked anything that reminded her of her mother._

 _As Hiccup looked down at the leaves, she couldn't help the smile on her face. The leaves on the uneven ground beneath her booted feet crunched, and Hiccup remembered when her mother used to take her into the forest during the autumn to make a big pile of leaves and just play in them for an entire afternoon._

 _Those had been the days— back when her mother had still been alive. She always made Hiccup feel wanted and loved. But now…_

 _Hiccup mentally shook her head. She was not going to ruin the beautiful memories of autumn leaves her mother had given her by wallowing in self-pity about her life now. Hiccup turned around, expecting to see nothing but the browns, reds, and golds of an autumn forest, but froze when she was met also by the sight of a pale boy in a blue coat and black pants._

 _Hiccup was so shocked that she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth. Instead of facing her and talking to her, the boy immediately spun around, and for a split second, Hiccup's heart shattered. Was she so recognized as an unlucky failure that this boy that she didn't even know would run from her?_

 _But then, he did something that surprised her. He tensed and held a wooden staff Hiccup hadn't noticed in front of him, as if expecting to see something threatening. What was he doing? Never mind that,_ who _was he? Always one to work for answers to the questions she thought of, Hiccup called out shakily,_

" _W-who are you?"_

 _If possibly, the boy tensed even more than he already was before slowly turning around. He looked cautious, but Hiccup couldn't understand why. His hand trembled as he pointed to himself, as if asking if Hiccup was talking to him._

" _Y-you can see me?"_

 _His expression brightened, and looked unbearably hopeful. His bright blue eyes sparkled, and his white hair shone in stark contrast to the warm tones of the forest around him. Hiccup noticed how the soft-looking locks were slightly ruffled, and found herself wanting to run her fingers through his hair to tame his hair. She was shocked at her thoughts, but not too much. The boy was handsome. His face was chiseled, and all of his features were well-defined. He was tall, but not gangly. He was toned, but not bulky like the Viking boys in Berk._

 _The boy in the woods certainly was handsome. Before Hiccup could lose herself by just staring at the exotic and highly appealing sight of the boy, her brain registered what he had just said. She furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side before asking,_

" _Of course I can see you! What are you doing here?" She had taken a beat too long to answer, but she hoped that he hadn't noticed._

" _My name's Jack," the boy ignored her questions and just decided to introduce himself. Honestly, Hiccup couldn't find it in her to complain. His voice was as gorgeous as the rest of him. She would listen to anything he had to say. "Jack Frost!"_

Jack Frost… _Hiccup took a minute to think. Why did that sound so familiar?_ Jack Frost. Jack Frosti. _But... there was no way. Hiccup took a second to take another look at the unusually pale boy. He was so white, his skin almost looked like... snow._ Oh, no.

" _Oh gods!" Hiccup cried out as she stumbled back a few steps. She just couldn't believe it! He shouldn't have been real! "You're Jokul Frosti!"_

" _What?" the boy asked, and Hiccup felt like hitting herself. The first person who wasn't mean to her after talking to her, and she was running away from him? Just because of his name and the way he looked? What if she had been wrong? Maybe he just had a name that sounded extremely close to Jokul Frosti. Maybe he was just cold and needed a bit of time by a fire. Hiccup fought down the embarrassed blush which threatened to make a very strong appearance on her face. "No, I just told you, my name's Jack."_

 _Oh no. Now he probably wanted to know her name. And when he heard her name, it was a given that he would want nothing to do with her. She was just a— a_ hiccup. _Still, she had to tell him. Slowly, she gathered her nerve and said cautiously,_

" _My name's Hiccup," She really hoped he wouldn't hurt her just for being who she was. She braced herself for his look of disgust, or a look of cruelty to cross his handsome face, but neither happened. He just looked excited. Hiccup blinked. She asked incredulously, "You still want to talk to me?"_

 _For a second, the boy looked surprised, and then he had a look of pity. Hiccup felt herself start to sweat and her face burned. This boy in the woods— one she didn't even know— pitied her. She hated the feeling of knowing that she evoked such a feeling from the boy in front of her. But then, his expression changed into one Hiccup had never seen before. She wasn't sure what it was, and honestly, Hiccup wasn't trying too hard to figure it out. His handsome features had once again captured her attention, and Hiccup gladly let herself get distracted by them._

 _His skin was pale, but for some odd reason, Hiccup found that while the pallor may have looked sickly on other people, Jack somehow pulled it off. Almost as if he was meant to look that way. It made his shining ice blue eyes pop, and Hiccup came to the conclusion that she liked that he was nothing like every boy in the village, all of whom were unbearably mean to her. His neck was strong, but not thick or meaty, like Hiccup's cousin Snotlout, who most Viking girls in Berk found to be a prime specimen of male supremacy. His jaw was strong, and not hidden under layers of flesh like Hortenbelch's was. His nose was straight, and they drew Hiccup's eyes down to his lips. They weren't full, but they weren't thin, either, and Hiccup couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to kiss them. Or just to be held by him. Jack was tall, but didn't make her feel weak and afraid, like practically everyone in her village. Even though Hiccup hadn't spoken to him for more than ten minutes, Jack made her feel safe and content, like she usually felt after Berk was covered with a silencing layer of snow._

" _I don't want to just talk to you," Jack said, and Hiccup's heart skipped a beat at the words coming from such a handsome boy, with such a charming voice and easy smile. "I want to be your friend."_

 _And that was how it all started._

* * *

"Jack's always been handsome," Hiccup said as she frowned at what was left of her left leg. "That was one of the first things I noticed about him. And he's still handsome. Actually, he's even better looking than I remember. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed. What if Jack's realized how out of my league he is? He's always been able to have anyone he wants. But before, I was the only one who gave him the time of day. Now he's a big-shot guardian of fun. More people— more _girls_ are going to be paying attention to him. I'm worried that they're going to go after him just for his looks, and that he'll let them. He's so much more than just a pretty face, though. He is…"

* * *

 **So, that's the second chapter. Tell me what you think? Should I continue? I've planned the story to be about ten chapters, if I do end up going all the way. I have the chapters all planned out and everything, I just suck at counting (T . T) Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review, I'd love to hear any of the beautiful thoughts running through y'alls minds :)**


	3. He Is Understanding

**He Is… Understanding**

 _Hiccup laid her heavy head on the angled desk in her work room. The threat of the neighboring tribe—the Bog Burglars—had been getting more and more serious, and it was becoming a nightmare for her and Gobber to keep up with the villagers' demands in preparation for the almost certain war that was coming. Sharpen that axe. Straighten this spear. Forge twenty new maces, hammers, and swords. All by tomorrow. Even Gobber had admitted that it was a lot of work. And if_ Gobber _thought it was a lot of work to be done, then that said something._

 _Hiccup pushed her shoulders back, trying to crack her aching back, but it only hurt her more than she was already aching. She winced in pain and let her shoulders slump forward again, not bothering with fixing her posture, or even moving to go to her house to sleep. She closed her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. Her mind kept projecting blue-prints of new designs, and ways to fix old design flaws. But her finger tips had stopped tingling with anticipation hours ago. The only sensation Hiccup felt now was pain. And she felt it all over._

" _Hey, Hic!" A cheerful voice greeted from the doorway of her workstation. Hiccup could only muster the energy to moan in response. It was silent, but Hiccup could feel the coolness of Jack's presence. Honestly, it was a welcome relief from the blistering heat of the forge._

" _I hurt everywhere!" she said, eyes still closed._

" _I think I could help with that," Hiccup could practically feel the smile on Jack's lips. She desperately wished she wasn't too tired to kiss him. Unfortunately, she couldn't even open her eyelids. Kissing was not an option today. She mentally sighed in disappointment._

" _What're you g'nna do?" Hiccup mumbled. Jack didn't say anything, but she felt his cool wind caress her, and she snuggled into her arms contently. Then, Jack's cold hands came to rest on her shoulders. He squeezed lightly, and Hiccup sighed in pleasure._

" _Woah, Hiccup, you're so tense! What've you been doing all day?" Jack sounded concerned, and he didn't even try to crack a joke, which made Hiccup feel slightly worried. Jack had ways of showing he cared, but he wasn't a 'serious' type. He joked about everything. If he was seriously concerned about how tense she was… that was not a good thing._

" _Working. Had to sharpen about twelve axes. Straightened a few javelins and spears. Made almost thirty axes, hammers, and swords," she said slowly, stumbling on a few words here and there due to her fatigue. Jack's hands kept slowly kneading her muscles, moving up and down her back, but mainly focusing around her shoulders. She could barely concentrate on talking. She just wanted to bask in the feeling of his talented hands on her aching muscles._

" _So, I went to Switzerland today," Jack said, keeping his voice low. He started talking about how nice the spirits there were compared to the ones on Berk. If Hiccup wasn't so tired, she would've snorted and made some sort of comment about Jack's observations. But she was so exhausted that she was barely listening to what Jack was saying, and was instead just listening to the sound of his voice._

" _Hiccup," Jack murmured lowly, probably realizing that she hadn't been listening. Hiccup was a bit too tired to feel as bad as she normally would have. "It's dark out and no one's out. Toothless is under house arrest by Stoic. I'm going to carry you to your room. Don't freak out, okay?"_

 _Hiccup nodded blearily. Jack bent down and picked her up bridal style. Hiccup nuzzled her nose into Jack's neck, breathing in his crisp scent. She rested her on his shoulder and was asleep before they were halfway to her house._

* * *

 _Hiccup_ finally _had two minutes to herself. She took the moments to collect her thoughts. She sighed and wondered where Jack was. She had seen him every night for the last two weeks, but hadn't had a real conversation with him in almost twenty days. She was getting lonely._

 _Of course, she always had Toothless. But, Toothless was different. Jack made her feel like something to be cherished and cared for. He made her feel as if she could do anything she wanted to. Toothless made her feel safe and protected, and she loved him, but she didn't get the same tingles in her lower belly whenever she spoke with him._

 _Knowing that Jack had a special place in her heart made it ache all that much more. She knew Jack was busy. He was a winter spirit. He was always flying around, dealing with temperamental spirits, and annoying kangaroos, and Hiccup was sure that he got tired all the time. But, he still made the effort and came back to Berk to be with her, and Hiccup couldn't even scrounge up the energy to properly spend time with him._

 _For the next hour Hiccup moped around Berk before giving up and hiding away in her and Toothless's special cove. She knew Jack would go there to find her if she wasn't in the forge. She had told Gobber that she was taking the day off, and surprisingly, her mentor hadn't argued with her…much. She just knew that she needed to do this. To show Jack that she cared enough to push aside her duties for him._

 _Toothless glided down into the cove a few minutes into her waiting for Jack, and the two of them played and fished and flew around a little. Just the two of them. Just like the good old days._

 _It wasn't until Toothless started nudging Hiccup's side to wake her that Hiccup realized she had fallen asleep. She blinked her eyes open, and was shocked to see it was dark out, and the starts were shining brightly at her._

" _What the…?" Hiccup muttered, confused._

" _I think you got tired of village life," Jack's playful voice came from her right. Hiccup snapped her head that direction and saw Jack sitting casually on a boulder, hugging his staff to himself. "After all, you are a pretty extraordinary Viking, and they're so… not," Jack smirked at her before ballroom-whispering, "And by pretty extraordinary, I mean you're extraordinarily pretty,"_

" _Jack!" Hiccup blushed madly at his compliment. Even after the number of months they'd been together, Hiccup couldn't get over Jack's flirting. It just made her feel so… good. And she liked it._

 _She slowly stood up so that her prosthetic wouldn't buckled under her. She momentarily frowned at it. There were a lot of design flaws, and she knew she would have to make herself another, more sturdy one, but that would have to be later. Right now, she had to talk to Jack._

 _She walked over to him and hugged him. Jack immediately pulled her closer and onto his lap. Toothless growled at him lowly, but Jack ignored him._

" _Hey there, Hiccup," Jack said, smiling at her happily._

" _I got a day off today," Hiccup told him softly. She raised her hand and started running it through Jack's soft-as-snow hair. Jack hummed in pleasure, and Hiccup continued, "I came here so that we could have a day to ourselves, but then Toothless came, and you weren't back yet, and we hung out for a while, and…I guess I fell asleep," she finished sheepishly. She removed her hand from his hair and clasped her hands together. She couldn't look Jack in the eye, so she just stared at their legs._

" _Okay, confession time, then," Jack sighed, "I got here right as your stupid demon lizard came. I've been hiding out in that tree all afternoon," Jack pointing behind himself at the tall pine Hiccup had hung Astrid from when she'd first discovered the truth about Toothless._

" _Why didn't you come down?" Hiccup asked, slightly curious, but mostly hurt and afraid. Did he not want to spend time with her anymore? Was he afraid that_ she _didn't want to spend time with him anymore? Was he sick of having such a tiresome girlfriend with so many problems?_

" _I can practically hear the insecure thoughts running through that beautiful mind of yours," Jack chuckled. He gently held Hiccup's chin and forced her to look into his chillingly handsome blue eyes. "Before you ask—_ no. _I didn't not come down because I don't like you anymore, or think that you don't like me anymore or whatever. I just knew that you and Toothless haven't been spending that much time together recently, and I knew that you missed him. Today seemed like the perfect day for you guys to catch up and stuff,"_

 _Hiccup stared at Jack with pure adoration. There was an easy grin on his face, and his eyes were deep with a longing to be with her. But he had given her free afternoon to Toothless. He understood how much Toothless meant to her. Oh, how she loved that boy!_

Man… _some deep part of her mind slyly whispered. Suddenly, Hiccup grew a lot more aware of exactly where she was sitting. She blushed deeply, and Jack noticed. He laughed._

" _Oh, you're just too cute, Hiccup,"_

 _He leaned down and kissed her. She immediately circled his neck with her arms and brought him closer. He smiled at her actions, and Hiccup hummed at the feeling of his lips against hers._

 _Oooooh yes. She loved him. But there was no way she was going to tell him that. She was just a little too shy. Instead, she pulled away. She smiled up at him and said,_

" _You're just a little too great, you know that, Jack?"_

 _He just laughed and kissed her again._

* * *

"There were weeks I would go without talking to him, just because I was busy with a new project in the forge, or there was some new village crisis. By the time I would get to spend some time alone with Jack, I was too tired to actually appreciate that time. I ended up just needing him more as a shoulder to sleep on than a boyfriend to talk to and have fun with. But he was unbearably understanding—he would hug me and smile and take me home to sleep every day until I got more time or more energy. He understood when I needed space, and when I needed someone to just… be held by. He just understood me so well.

"But… what if—now that Jack's a guardian and all—what if he does that to all sad girl, because he remembered how well it used to calm _me_ down? What if they got the wrong vibe from him? And since he hadn't seemed to want to be with me these past couple of weeks… what if he let them…" Hiccup's throat closed and tears pricked her eyes. She sucked in a few deep breaths to calm herself. She saw Bunny open his mouth, and she hurriedly cut him off before he could tell her what she feared he would say: _that she should let him go_. She let herself get lost in her happy memories again. "People don't really change that much. Not really. So, I'm sure he's still just as understanding as he used to be. Just like I'm sure he is…"

* * *

 **So... thoughts? Not really sure what I should write here... This chapter was okay, but I'm still getting back into my writing groove, so if it's not as good as you were expecting, I'm sorry. This chapter was written at like, 11 at night, so *shrugs* Next chapter, it's Jack being supportive. I love likes, follows, and reviews, so please, do at least one if not all three. Even if you just comment 'stop asking for likes, follows and reviews!' I'd be happy. Sorta. Any way, see y'all later, and thanks for reading :)**


	4. He Is Supportive

**He Is… Supportive**

Hiccup walked to the forge, Jack reluctantly floating behind her. She hefted the door open and a blast of heat hit her in the face. She heard Jack wince behind her. Hiccup turned back and smiled,

"You know, you don't need to stay. I've been working alone in the forge for years,"

"I know that," Jack smirked. "But now, I'm here. We're friends, aren't we? Friends do this sort of thing for each other... Right?"

Jack's question wasn't rhetorical. But Hiccup wasn't sure how to answer. Neither she nor Jack had had any friends before, so the whole 'friendship' thing was new for both of them. Every new challenge, every new emotion, every new bought of laughter… it was exhilarating and Hiccup loved it. She always knew she wanted a friend, but she never realized just how much she _needed_ one, too.

"I'm not really sure," she answered, "But I _would_ love your company."

Honestly, Hiccup wasn't sure if that was completely true. She had never worked with anyone other than Gobber in the forge, and he usually left her alone to do her work.

"Yeah, don't expect me to help you with anything, though. The forge is all… 'hard work and deadlines,' and I'm more…"

Hiccup giggled a little at Jack and finished his sentence.

"You're more snowballs and fun times,"

"Exactly!" Jack exclaimed. Hiccup turned around to face him, leather apron in place. She put her hands on her hips as she blew a little piece of hair off of her forehead.

"Well, thanks for keeping me company anyway,"

"Of course," Jack shrugged as Hiccup started up the fires in the forge.

XxX

It could have been minutes or hours later, but Hiccup was done doing the jobs Gobber had assigned to her the previous afternoon. As she swiped the sweat off her brow, she continued to talk to Jack while clearing the forge down for the night.

As she was about to leave for the night, ready to accept the cool night air, she turned to Jack to tell him how glad she was that he had stayed with her. The words froze in her throat as she took in Jack's appearance.

He was still handsome (he was always handsome), but Hiccup had never seen him look quite so… run down. His face was pale in a clammy fashion, and his eyes looked pained. And yet his voice was still so cheerful.

Words weren't enough. Hiccup stepped closer to her only friend and hugged him. She stepped away quickly, though, realizing that her own body heat would probably only serve to make Jack more uncomfortable.

"Thanks for staying, Jack." Hiccup said before she left back to her house, letting Jack go do whatever he needed to do. As she walked up the hill to her house, Hiccup couldn't help the warm feeling in her chest. And it wasn't because of the forge. It was because of—ironically enough—Jokul Frosti. Jack Frost.

He had been _so_ uncomfortable. But he had stayed. And Hiccup was happier about that than she would've liked to admit.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked, hovering behind her as Hiccup finished packing a basket of supplies.

"Are you trying to stop me?" Hiccup said, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"Well, no." Jack said. "Just want to make sure you know what you're doing. Running away, I mean… it's a big decision. Sure, you'll have Toothless and me with you, but, are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"You and Toothless are all I need." Hiccup smiled before turning back to her supplies, even though she had packed everything she could possibly need. She just needed a minute to compose herself. Jack had said that she would have him. That warmth was back in her chest, and Hiccup wasn't too sure about what to do with it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hiccup stood in front of the cage, helmet in hand. Jack put his hand around her, and even though his lack of heat made her shiver, Hiccup snuggled into his embrace. If everything went well, she would tell Jack just what he meant to her.

"Hiccup." Jack said. Hiccup waited for him to say more, but Jack seemed content to leave it at that and just tighten the grip he had on her shoulders.

"It's time, Hiccup," Gobber said from behind her. "Knock 'em dead."

The gate opened and Hiccup stepped through, expecting the chill from Jack's presence to leave. But it didn't. Jack was still with her.

"Do what you have to, Hic, but don't think I'll make you do it alone," Jack grinned down at her. Hiccup looked up at him, still shocked at how much the winter spirit actually worked at being close to her. "What? Don't think I'll always let you be the cool, heroic one in this relationship."

And so the two of them had walked into the Nightmare's arena together.

* * *

Hiccup had seen Jack's face before she had flown up with Toothless. He had finally figured out the plan. And Jack was definitely not happy. But what could Hiccup have done? They were Vikings, and exceptionally stubborn Vikings, at that. If Hiccup didn't kill the Red Death right then, the village wouldn't have moved. They would have kept coming back, trying to kill it themselves until no one but Elder Gothi was left to actually fight it.

She would explain it all to Jack later. She would tell him everything and she would hold him close and cry into his shoulder because the sky was yellow if she wasn't _damn scared_ right then.

But Jack wasn't stopping her. He wasn't that type of guy. He would let her do what she needed to do, and he would help her or support her the entire time. That was the type of guy Hiccup had never had before, but it was the type Hiccup had always needed.

* * *

"Even before Toothless, Jack was there. He was with me when no one else was, and he always supported me. Sometimes, he didn't even know he was supporting me, and other times, he did even though he didn't want to. But now I'm worried that… he isn't going to be on my side anymore. I'm worried that Jack's going to just… not care. But even though I'm telling you that, I kind of know that there's no way that could happen, because he is…"


	5. He Is Sweet

**He Is… Sweet**

"Oh my gods, have you seen Blacknose lately?"

Hiccup didn't really mean to, but she couldn't help overhearing Fishguts and Ruffnut's conversation. And she also couldn't help but roll her eyes as she unconsciously sought out the boy Fishguts and Ruffnut were talking about. Hiccup's sharp eyes found his hulking form almost immediately. He was helping Gobber carry some shipments of iron into the forge, since Hiccup couldn't. It was because Blacknose was so close that Fishguts and Ruffnut were outside of the smithy's order window.

"I know!" Ruffnut agreed, greedily eyeing the Viking boy up and down. "He's just _so…strong!_ "

"I know!" Fishguts gushed. "And did you hear him arguing with his dad the other day?"

"He's so stubborn!" Ruffnut grinned.

Hiccup raised her eyebrows as she watched Blacknose clumsily set down the iron on the ground in front of the forge. Alright then. It was her turn to drag the material into the forge. Hiccup braced her muscles and started taking in the iron, one piece at a time.

"And did you see? He's not even helping Gobber with his loads!" Fishguts praised. Hiccup felt a little bitterness enter her chest. Yeah, Blacknose wasn't helping Gobber, but Gobber didn't need help. Who did need help? Hiccup. Who never got any help? Hiccup.

"He's just so _Viking,_ you know?" Ruffnut sighed, leaning on Fishguts.

"Oh yeah," Hiccup mumbled to herself as Blacknose brought in another load of iron. "He's just _so Viking!_ " Hiccup's back was beginning to ache, but she kept working, knowing what the consequences would be if Gobber came into the forge and saw the iron still on the floor. She would be put on _cleaning duty._ And Hiccup hated cleaning duty. It was boring and never ending and mindless. It made Hiccup want to scream and crawl in a barrel until she died.

Hiccup winced as a sharp pit of iron caught on her palm and left a long jagged streak of red. It dripped onto the iron. Hiccup's eyes widened. That wouldn't do. She wiped the metal on her shirt and then ripped a little bit off. She was about to wrap her hand with the strip of cloth when a strong cold wind invaded the forge, momentarily making the center fire flicker. Hiccup smiled.

"Jack!" She grinned up at the handsome teen. Lately, whenever Hiccup had seen Jack, she couldn't seem to stop smiling for at least an hour after he left. And her heart always beat harder and faster whenever she saw him. He made her happy.

"Hey there, Hic," Jack smiled before glancing down at what she was doing. His eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm." Hiccup grimaced. Jack's lips quirked up, but Hiccup wasn't even embarrassed by the face she was showing him. He made her feel comfortable in her skin. "We got a new shipment of iron. Gobber and Blacknose are bringing the iron up to the forge here, and I have to bring it in and organize it."

"Hiccup, you're going to get hurt," Jack said, almost like he didn't understand why she was doing this.

"If I don't and just leave the iron out here, I'm going to get stuck with cleaning duty," Hiccup frowned.

"Oh no!" Jack cried melodramatically. "Not cleaning duty!"

Hiccup laughed, and Jack grinned at her. Hiccup felt the iron leaning against her leg begin to slip and automatically reached down to keep it upright. That was definitely the wrong thing to do.

Her ripped flesh scraped along the rough iron again and Hiccup hissed in pain, pulling her hand back. There was more blood on the iron. Great. She reached to clean the iron again, but Jack's cold hand stopped her. It felt nice, his cool skin on her wound.

"Jack?" she questioned him. Jack's face was blank. For a second he looked like he was concentrating, then he pulled Hiccup further into the forge, keeping her back to the door. "Jack, the fire's on, you're going to overheat and melt, or something!" Hiccup worried.

"Hiccup." Jack sounded like he was explaining something to a four year old. Hiccup frowned before looking into Jack's icy eyes. His brows were furrowed and there were crinkles forming on his nose. Hiccup smiled slightly. He was just worried. "You're hurt."

"Oh, this? It's nothing."

Jack ignored her and turned her palm over. He traced the uncomfortably warm line of blood with his index finger, and Hiccup sighed at the cool relief his touch gave her.

"There. No more bleeding for you," Jack said, looking down at Hiccup's hand proudly. Confused, Hiccup looked down at her hand. Little particles of ice were working to patch together her wound. But it was so subtle that Hiccup could still the inside of her hand. It was fascinating. She tried to lean in to look closer, but then she heard the tell-tale uneven steps of Gobber's legs, and her eyes widened.

"The iron!" she ran to the front of the shop, but was surprised to see only the new load Gobber left by the front of the shop. "W-where did it… Jack, what did you do?"

"Well, I could practically hear you back dying, Hic," Jack smiled while running the backs of his knuckles along her spine. Hiccup shivered. "So I decided to give you a helping hand."

Hiccup furrowed her brows. Jack gave her a helping hand? But when? And how? He had been right there next to her the entire time. So it had to have been something he could have control of without directly interfering with….

"Your wind?"

"Yeah."

Hiccup turned back around to Jack and smiled up at him. Jack grinned mischievously back down at her. She loved that glimmer in his eyes. She quickly leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"So, Hic," Jack smiled after she pulled away. "Since you're going to be free for the rest of the day, want to go out on a date later? I'll come by your house around mealtime and pick you up. Just don't eat anything, ok?"

* * *

Hiccup had known Jack for a little over a year, and he had seen her through her best and worst. So it was a little ridiculous how nervous she was right then of her appearance. Sure, it seemed to be a normal thing to be a little fidgety on your first or second date, but for all intents and purposes, this was Hiccup and Jack's three or four hundredth date.

They had spent every day Jack coud handle on the island of Berk together, and it showed in their strong relationship. And yet, Hiccup was still nervous about her clothes, and how Jack would see her. In all honesty, she knew as soon as she saw Jack's disarming smile that all her nerves would die down, like hot embers on a chilly nights. But until Jack showed her, Hiccup's nerves were as fiery and uncomfortable as the flames of a forge at midday.

"Hiccup!" Jack's voice called down from above the trees. Hiccup stepped out from the back of her house and looked up into the dark sky, instantly spotting Jack's tell-tale pale figure in all the dark colors of the night.

"Jack!"

True to her prediction, Hiccup's nerves died down the second she laid eyes on Jack. Her lovely Jack. The only person on the planet who always made her feel welcome and wanted. Of course, Toothless did that, too, but he was a dragon, and sometimes Hiccup just craved human companionship.

"Ready?" Jack smiled, breathless, holding his hand out to Hiccup. Hiccup's hands almost recoiled at his icy skin, but didn't because of the warmth in Jack's eyes.

"Depends on where we're going," Hiccup replied, even though she was already in Jack's arms.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Jack chided playfully. "A man's got to have some secrets, Hic,"

"Good thing I don't see any men around here?" Hiccup's response started strong but ended as a weak question.

"Ooh, you burn me," Jack smiled, unimpressed. "But, I do like this Sassy Hiccup you've been showing me recently. Normally I'm not a huge fan of hot, but this type is by far one of my favorite types."

"Jack!" Hiccup slapped his chest, not believing that he actually said that. Jack just laughed and flew the two of them up, away from the island.

Hiccup had gone and told Toothless earlier that she and Jack were going on a date, and though he didn't exactly like it, he didn't stop her.

"Look up, Hic," Jack whispered softly in Hiccup's ear. She did, and gasped. She wasn't exactly sure where they were anymore, somewhere over some ocean, but that didn't matter. There were no people around. No smoke, no nothing. And the sky was beautiful. The actual sky wasn't a black mass, but instead a mash of purples and greens and blues, and the stars varied so widely in sizes and colors that for an instant Hiccup didn't believe it was real. She thought Jack had brought her to a giant painting.

But the sea spray hit her in the face and she shivered slightly because of the cool night air and she knew it was real.

"You're always talking about seeing things in a new way," Jack mumbled, almost sounding embarrassed. "I found this spot a while ago and thought of you. Do you—"

"I love it!" Hiccup spun around eagerly in Jack's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "For listening."

* * *

The next day, Hiccup walked around the village with a dreamy smile on her face and dark circles under her eyes. She and Jack had stayed up most of the past night, just talking and getting to know each other better. Hiccup hadn't gotten back home till early that morning. Toothless had not been amused. But Hiccup didn't care. Jack had listened to her!

She had opened the wall she had created to keep the hurt out, and let him in. Now he knew how lonely she had been, and he had done the same with her. Their voices had been soft, and the smallest breeze blew away their words, but Hiccup heard everything Jack said, and she knew that Jack heard everything that she had said. And even though he had always listened to her carefully, Hiccup couldn't help but to be surprised by it every time.

Hiccup barely suppressed a gasp as a cold hand came in contact with her own. Jack.

"Don't say anything," Jack said mildly. "You'll look a bit crazy talking to yourself in the middle of the village. But you looked a little lonely. I'll walk you to the forge and stuff. Blink three times if that sounds like a plan."

Hiccup blinked three times. She spent the walk to the forge listening to Jack humming a random tune he had heard in the cavern a few nights ago. She mentally laughed when he stumbled over parts of the tune most six year olds knew. It was cute. She had told him that was her favorite song. The Engagement Song.

It was odd, thinking of Jack in the same sentence as marriage, but Hiccup liked his voice. She kept concentrating on his deep tenor all the way to the forge.

* * *

"There were always Viking boys in our village. They were the epitome of what a Viking should have been: strong, stubborn, selfish. The girls all loved them. But hnestly, I love Jack's thoughtfulness. I always have. Before Jack, I was a last priority. And then he showed up in my life, and I was… he put me and my comfort before his own. Back then, the girls I was around didn't exactly like that quality.

"But from what I see now, girls really value that. And I'm… jealous. No, not exactly jealous. Just, kind of worried. What if one of them sees how sweet Jack is? What if they… what if Toothiana tries to take Jack away from me? He's known her longer than he's known me, and even now, he's spending a lot of time with her… But you know what? I don't think I'd be able to give up on him. He always seemed so perfect to me. Even when I was absolutely horrible to him. He is…"

* * *

 **So at this point I'm just writing the chapters. I'll fix them and put them in chronological order after I've finished all of them. Honestly, this is just a sequel to She Was Never Gone For Good, I'm not trying to hard on it. I'm not nearly as proud of this as I am SWNGFG, but I want to finish this before I move on to other stories which I'm (quite frankly) a bit more excited about. Not even sure if people are reading this story, but... eh? About ten chapters in the whole story, so we're halfway to the end, I think. Next up: He Is... Patient**


	6. He Is Patient

**He Is… Patient**

"What _is_ this?"

Hiccup couldn't help but to laugh at her boyfriend's disgusted reaction to Snoggletog. Or, more specifically, his reaction to Astrid's attempt at making a Snoggletog tradition. Last year she had tried to make a drink. She had called it yaknog. This year, she had tried to make a cake. She called it fruit cake. Hiccup couldn't decide which one was worse.

"It's Astrid's contribution to Viking society. You really don't have to eat it, you know," Hiccup grinned over her cup of mead at the winter spirit. His face was always pale, but now it had a hint of green to it, and it was scrunched up, like he was concentrating on not throwing up.

"Yeah, thanks. But here's a real question: how do you eat this stuff?"

"Me?" Hiccup questioned. "Well, there was a famine a couple years back, so now I eat everything I can get my hands on. Doesn't help me much. I still look like a toothpick."

"A toothpick that's so hot it's in danger of catching on fire," Jack winked. Hiccup rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny the heat on her cheeks.

"Don't make me force you to eat more fruit cake."

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll be more quiet about how beautiful I think you are, geez…"

Hiccup looked up at Jack's faux-sullen face and rolled her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't make that face. I swear, you could murder half the village and pull that face and I'd forgive you…" Hiccup mumbled the last bit, but Jack heard her anyway. He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. Hiccup shivered. He was so cold. But, she had always liked the cold.

"That's because you _love_ me," Jack grinned, and Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah. I do."

Jack moved his face and was about to kiss her on the lips when a deep growl ripped through the stillness of Hiccup's room. Jack groaned under his breath and pulled away from Hiccup.

"Alright you stupid lizard! I'm off!"

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at Jack's frustration while she moved over to Toothless. She rubbed his neck and he grinned up at her, almost purring in delight.

"Yeah, you're just a big softie. Wanted a scratch, huh? Couldn't you have asked Dad?"

Toothless whined, and Hiccup rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. He's not…" Hiccup trailed off and looked at Jack. He was frowning at Toothless. Hiccup put a hand on Toothless's head to stop him from snapping at Jack. It was no real secret that Toothless didn't like Jack. Of course, it surprised the people in Berk when Toothless would bound over to Hiccup while she walked, seemingly alone, down the road and hissed at the air next to her. But no one paid it any mind, figuring it was just a quirk Night Furies had. Hiccup knew better, and so did Jack.

"Alright, I give," Jack said, exasperated. " _Why_ does he hate me so much?"

"He doesn't hate you," was Hiccup's automatic response. "Though, I am curious… why don't you like Jack, Sweetie?"

Toothless looked deep into Hiccup's eyes and turned around, leaving the room with a huff. Jack flopped down on Hiccup's bed, closing her door with a strong gust of wind. Goosebumps raised all along her arms. She rubbed her shoulders to keep warm before crawling into bed next to Jack. She shivered more heavily, but she didn't mind. His heart was warm, and that was all she cared about. She pulled the covers up around her and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"You know, sometimes that dragon really gets on my nerves."

"I know," Hiccup sighed. "But he's my best friend."

"Hey, now," Jack looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I thought I was your best friend,"

"You're my _boyfriend,_ " Hiccup corrected, poking Jack on the side of his face. "Difference."

"You're my best friend." He mumbled. Even though Hiccup was internally shivering, she practically melted into a puddle at his words.

"I love you." Hiccup said, holding herself above the bed, looking directly into Jack's eyes. "A lot."

"Me too," he whispered. Hiccup then closed the small gap between their mouths, and for a few moments, there was nothing in the world but him and her. And it was wonderful.

* * *

"He had to put up with a lot for me. First of all, he had to actually put up with _me._ I don't know if he told you this, but before I told him that I liked him, I ignored him. And it hurt me to see him so sad and know that I was the one who made him feel that way. We were each others' first friends and I had pushed him away without even telling him why. But he still kept coming back to Berk and trying to talk to me. And then he had to put up with Berk, and all its crazy Viking traditions, and I could easily tell most of them either horrified him or repulsed him, not that I blame him on that. Most Viking traditions are pretty... gross.

"He also put up with Toothless. They're close now, almost weirdly so, actually, but back then, Toothless didn't like Jack. But Toothless is my best friend. He's practically my brother. And Jack knew that and kept trying to stay patient with him… because of me.

"And then there was the whole… death…thing. I mean, I died, right? In his arms. And according to you all, me and Toothless have been that way for two hundred and fifty years. I just can't believe… he waited that long. For me.

"Jack's had a hard life, and a lot of hardships. And I know most of the time I just add onto those. He had to put up with so much absolute crap for me, it's unfair and I get upset _for_ him. But now, he's had time away from me, and he's been with all of you. He's had real friends. What if he's starting to see how horrible I was? How horrible I _am_? What if… what if he decides that he doesn't want me anymore? What if he _sees_ how I'm not worth all the heartache? Because one thing about Jack is that he's not the serious type. He is…"

* * *

 **Right. Four chapters left. Next is He Is... Patient. Then I get to start working on another story! I'll either do a Fem!Bilbo (from the Hobbit) or Fem!Percy (from Percy Jackson and the Olympians). Honestly, I just love doing genderbends because it gives me the freedom to give th character a personality I like, while also having that guideline the books/movies already gave. I love it :) Are two comments too much to ask for this lame little chapter?**


	7. He Is Funny

**He Is… Funny**

Hiccup sat on her roof, observing the village in front of her. The people moved around like cogs in a well-designed, well-oiled machine. One extra piece and all the peace would disappear. Hiccup knew that fact first hand. The second she left the forge, sure, she had a lot of friends, but she knew she was also being a burden. Blacknose, the rudest, most Viking-like Viking in the entire village, had let her know just what he thought of her. He yelled at her in front of all of her 'friends'. And not one of them contradicted him. So they felt that way, too?

She had said something about useless people being the prettiest, and something about Blacknose just being jealous. Hiccup was more or less certain her so-called 'friends' had laughed. While walking with her 'friends' she had made an excuse about an errand for the forge. And that's how she found herself there, on her roof.

Toothless was pacing on the ground below, probably worried. But he knew that the only person who could really make her feel better right then was Jack. Not that Hiccup didn't love Toothless, because she did. It was just that her love for Jack was different than her love for Toothless.

Jack had been the absolute first person to accept her. He knew about her moods and how to deal with them. He knew that sometimes she needed silent and sometimes she needed conversation to get her mind off whatever was bothering her. And, Jack knew just when to give her what. He would probably smile at her and pull her into his shoulder if she needed the comfort of just being with another person. And he would throw his arm over her if she needed to laugh out her misery.

Hiccup huffed out a small laugh in a thick voice, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"You know, I hear you keep doing that and you go blind," Jack said, appearing out of nowhere, throwing his arm around her.

"Not now, Jack," she sighed, more out of habit that anything else.

"Ah, you don't mean that, do you, Hic?" he questioned, looking into her face. Hiccup sniffed when she saw his smile, with the adorable dimple on his left cheek.

"Uh oh," Jack stage mumbled. "I don't see a smile. Looks like I've got to up my game, huh?" He squeezed her with the arm her shoulders, and Hiccup snuggled closer, allowing the cold he produced to cool her down.

"Sorry if I get…face liquid on you," Hiccup sniffled again. Jack didn't make a sound, but Hiccup could feel the laughter vibrating through his chest. Hiccup blushed. From the position they were in, Hiccup could feel just how strong he was. She barely managed to keep her hand in her lap, and not stroking his body. Her face flamed. She could not believe she had just thought that. "What?" She asked, trying to think about something other than Jack and his flawless body. Her face only got hotter. "Why are you laughing?"

"Face liquid?" Jack asked. Hiccup didn't answer. She just pulled away and frowned at her boyfriend. Honestly, though, it was probably more of a pout, if Jack's amused face was any indication. Hiccup was about to pull away further, both to show her displeasure at being teased when she was about to cry, and to stop herself from feeling up her boyfriend at the worst possible time.

"Alright, alright!" Jack conceded, putting up his hands in a surrender-like fashion. "So, Serious Jack time?"

Hiccup snorted, temporarily keeping the tears at bay.

"I don't think Serious Jack exists,"

"I'm wounded," Jack says, holding his hand over his heart. "Like, really, really wounded. I mean seriously hurt here, Hiccup. So hurt! My head! My heart! My soul!" Seeing Hiccup's disbelieving raised eyebrow, Jack straightened his shoulders. "I'll just have to prove you wrong, huh? So, who made my girl cry?"

Hiccup couldn't speak for a second. Her heart skipped a beat, and a new warmth spread through her chest. Calling her his girl. For a winter spirit, he sure did a fine job of warming Hiccup up. But honestly, he should give a girl some warning before saying something like that.

"Blacknose—" Hiccup started, but Jack interrupted.

"Bla- _Blacknose_?" Jack used his free arm to run his hand through his silky soft hair. "Are you _joking?_ I mean, _where_ do they come up with these names? And why does Astrid have a nor—the _only_ normal one?"

Hiccup couldn't help herself. She giggled. And then didn't stop. She curled up in the fetal position, still trembling and wheezing. The only reason she didn't fall off the roof was because Jack was holding her close to his cold body.

Hiccup stopped laughing for a second, and Jack went to say something, but Hiccup was back at it again. Jack… he had been so honestly upset! It always amused Hiccup when Viking names confused Jack. And this wasn't the only time he had expressed his confusion and exasperation.

Multiple times in the past, when Hiccup was telling him a story involving a Viking Jack hadn't heard of before, he always devoted a few seconds to question their name, and ask if Hiccup was messing with him. And Hiccup always found it _so_ _funny!_ It was probably just because the names were so familiar for her; it was strange to see Jack questioning them. Completely normal things which just somehow made no sense to Jack. It was almost like Jack was offended by the forest. Or the sky.

"Alright, Ms. Serious-Jack-doesn't-exist, as long as we're thinking about all these existential anomalies," Jack pushed his finger up his nose, like he was pushing up some spectacles, and Hiccup grinned up at him, stomach still hurting from laughing so hard. "Just how the Hel did you get up here?" Jack broke out of his 'Serious Jack' character and looked at her in pure bewilderment. His voice rose a few notes, and the genuine confusion in his face amused Hiccup to no end. "I am one thousand percent positive that Toothless didn't help you, because he's down on the ground, looking like a kicked puppy. I don't even like Toothless that much, but even I felt bad for the guy."

Hiccup had honestly stopped listening after he had asked his question. The tone of voice Jack had when asking…just thinking about it made Hiccup start giggling again, leaning into Jack to support herself.

"Wow, two for two for Serious Jack. Maybe I should be Serious Jack more often,"

"That wasn't Serious Jack," Hiccup corrected, more or less getting a grip on herself. Another giggle escaped her, but the cute grin on Jack's voice kept Hiccup from being too annoyed at herself. She leaned forward and pecked his lips. "That was just Jack. _My_ Jack."

"Think what you want, Hiccup, but Serious Jack got you to stop crying, you laughed for a solid half hour-"

"It was _not_ half an hour," Hiccup scoffed.

"-and I got a kiss out the whole deal, too. Serious Jack is definitely staying. Maybe forever,"

"Shame," Hiccup said. "Then Normal Jack will never know what I had planned for him,"

"What is it?" Jack sat up straighter. His icy blue eyes twinkled in the twilight with excitement. Hiccup suppressed her smile. She pressed her finger against her lips.

"Secret," she whispered. "Only for Normal Jack."

"Alright, I'm Normal Jack, give me the surprise!" Jack said, turning to face her completely.

"You have to close your eyes," Hiccup said, scooting closer to his lower temperature. Jack eagerly did as she asked. Before she could think herself out of doing what she wanted to do, Hiccup closed the distance between their mouths.

Sparks of pleasure exploded from where Jack's mouth touched Hiccup's own, and the sensation flowed through Hiccup's veins to the rest of her body. Jack pressed his lips more firmly against hers. His mouth was so cold she gasped. Jack took advantage of the situation and pressed closer to her, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Hiccup moaned as he took his time exploring her mouth, but giggled when his tongue grazed the roof of her mouth.

"Oh, yeah," Jack panted, pulling away quickly. "Normal Jack is here to stay."

Hiccup didn't even respond. She just pulled him closer, allowing her hands to do what they had wanted to do for so long. Hiccup felt Jack's body tremor as her hands ran up and down his chest before finally clenching some of the fabric in her fists.

Jack's tongue was once again in her mouth, and his long, gentle fingers were threaded through her hair. Hiccup softly sucked on Jack's tongue, and he made a surprised noise. Hiccup smiled and did it again, earning a moan this time.

Hiccup pulled away, but Jack wanted to get closer. He pushed her down on the roof, giving the two of them complete privacy from the tribe. Not like they would've seen anything in the first place. Just normal Hiccup, doing weird Hiccup things.

"Jack," hiccup sighed as his lips attached to her neck. His cool touch on her burning skin was the most confusing and addicting sensation Hiccup had ever felt, and she just wanted more. She shivered. He sucked on her neck, and she gasped.

"Hiccup," Jack mumbled, moving back up to her mouth.

But they were interrupted by a distinct growl.

"Toothless?" Hiccup peered over the edge of the roof, still breathless. Jack wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling off the roof, and a new wave of warmth surged through Hiccup. Jack grumbled,

"You know when I said I felt bad for him? I lied. That was a lie, I am a liar."

"Well, I can't kiss Jack the Liar, now can I?"

"No such thing as Jack the Liar! He doesn't exist! He's the complete opposite of you! He's ugly and useless and he doesn't even exist!"

Hiccup couldn't explain how happy Jack's words made her. She just leaned back, so that Jack's chest pressed into her back.

Toothless kept growling, telling her to get down from there. Jack kept grumbling, telling her to tell Toothless that they would be down in a minute. Or twenty. Hiccup kept giggling. Because even when he wasn't trying, Jack was hilarious. Sure, there were times he was so adorable Hiccup couldn't help but laugh, but mostly, Jack was just naturally funny. And she loved that about him.

* * *

 _"Jack is one of those people who just_ is _funny. And he doesn't even have to be mean to make people laugh. Just the things he notices and says, the way he reacts to things, he's just hilarious. I remember, I used to get bullied by my tribe a lot. I would always go up to some high place and cry about it—"_

 _"Not a lot has changed since then, eh?"_

 _"—But Jack would always find me. He would pull me together. No matter how horrible people were to me, I always had Jack…" Hiccup trailed off, wondering if she even had Jack anymore. She cleared her throat and pushed the thought aside. Bunny didn't look like he hadn't noticed her pause. Hiccup rushed on so she wouldn't be questioned. "Just a few words from him, and I would almost forget why I was even so miserable in the first place. But he's not the type of funny that's unapproachable! He is…"_

* * *

 **I think it's been exactly ninety days since I last updated. And I say that, because the Doc Manager on Fanfic lets you keep a document in it for ninety days, and I have zero days left of He Is... Sweet.**

 **Ok, confession time: I totally forgot about this story. The only reason I remembered was because I wanted to read through my other Fem!Hiccup story- How to Train Your Fiance (If you haven't, you should read it. If I do say so myself, it's pretty darn good. And completed). Anyway, I went to check my profile and there was this little neglected gem, sitting there sadly with six chapters. And, turns out, I had ten chapters planned for this story. So, I have to finish this story now. Sorry about the wait, though! Hopefully that doesn't happen again! Next: He Is... Relaxing**

 **Oh, before I forget, thanks y'all for being so patient and putting up with my random unofficial hiatuses :)**


	8. He Is Relaxing

**He Is… Relaxing**

Hiccup stood in the forge, working on the pile of swords the villagers had dropped off. Some of them were too bent to be straightened out again, and those she would have to melt down for reuse, but the rest were to be sharpened before the celebration tomorrow. This would literally take hours. And then, it wasn't like she could rest. She just had so much to do and such little time, Hiccup had no idea how she could do it all. Contrary to popular belief, she did, in fact, like sleep.

From his spot on the floor by the forge fire, Toothless groaned and flopped onto his back.

"If you're bored, you can go out and play, Sweetie," Hiccup offered. Toothless huffed, offended, and sat up before turning his back to her. Hiccup sighed and rolled her eyes, going back to work on the sword in her hand. Great, now she would have to schedule in an apology for Toothless as well.

"Hiccup, drop whatever you're doing, I found something and I think you'll really like it!" Jack came swirling into the forge with a dramatic swoosh. Pieces of metal rattled on the countertop because of the strong gust of wind which accompanied the winter spirit.

"Can't," Hiccup sighed sadly as she swung the sword over to the table filled with already sharpened swords. "I have to finish sharpening these swords, then melt down the useless ones, and then I have to take inventory and make a list of everything we need. Then I need to apologize to Toothless."

"Wow. Sounds like a lot of work," Jack rubbed his chin contemplatively. "You know what sounds better than a lot of work, though?"

"Everything?" Hiccup guessed, huffing to try and blow her bangs out of her eyes. Jack walked over to her and moved the hair for her.

"You know me so well," he grinned. Hiccup smiled up at him before sighing, tired.

"I wish I could, but I've already been neglecting my duties, and Gobber is _not_ happy," Hiccup looked at the ground. Jack smiled down at her, and Hiccup's breath was taken away. He wasn't grinning or smirking. He wasn't beaming or snickering. He was just quietly smiling down at her. His lips curved in a small gesture of true affection, and Hiccup's heart practically leaped out of her chest.

"I just… miss you?" Jack scratched the back of his neck.

"I can finish this tomorrow." Hiccup decided. She tugged off her apron, and Jack flew around her workroom, back to the happy-go-lucky Jack Frost that Hiccup knew and loved.

"Great!" Jack flew down and started tugging Hiccup through town. It wouldn't be good if they saw her flying without Toothless. Said dragon cried out in indignation and raced to follow the two love-birds. "Hurry, or he'll catch us!" Jack called back to Hiccup, who couldn't do anything but giggle in amusement.

After running for a short while, and being given no few number of odd looks, Jack and Hiccup finally stopped in a lush green landscape, surrounded by rocks and steep inclines, set with a beautiful lake in the center.

"The…cove?" Hiccup looked at Jack questioningly.

"Yup. Don't you love it?" Jack walked to a large bounder and sat down, leaning his back against the stone. Hiccup walked over and eased her way down, too, muscles a bit sore from working in the forge for so long.

"Oh, no," Jack said, pulling her in between his legs. "We're here to help you relax. Part of relaxing is letting me give you a massage."

"Wha—?" Hiccup didn't know what to do. "I relax all the time!"

"No you don't," Jack grinned. "Come on, you need this." Toothless warbled off to the side. Hiccup rolled her eyes. At least now Jack can't say that Toothless never sided with him. Jack's cold fingers on her skin made Hiccup shiver, but the more Jack worked her muscles, the warmer he became. Hiccup soon found herself melting into Jack's embrace, letting herself get pampered. Just this once.

"Take it off, Hiccup."

Hiccup sat upright, turning to face Jack. "What?" she questioned, her hand automatically going to cover her left leg. He had tried to get her to take it off before, so many times. But… her leg was _so ugly._

"Trust me," Jack's voice stayed even and warm, and his eyes stared directly into hers with a sort of genuine trustworthiness. And honestly, why shouldn't Hiccup trust Jack? He was her first friend. Her first crush, too, really. He was her first in most things. She could trust him.

"Ok," she whispered, looking down. She slowly bent over and untied some of the wrappings which secured the prosthetic in place. Her hands trembled, and she let out a shaky breath.

"It's ok, Hic," Jack reassured her, and suddenly Toothless was right there in front of her. She smiled up at her scaly best friend. He grinned back toothlessly before he took her prosthetic into his mouth and skipped away. He sat down and turned, probably just to make sure that Jack was still acting in the way he should.

Hiccup took special care not to look back at Jack as she leaned back against his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and the skin at the end of her stump twitched.

"You're beautiful, Hic."

Hiccup narrowed her eyes. Something… weird had happened to Jack. He wasn't normally like this.

"Jack," she turned slightly and looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine," Jack said, kissing the top of her head again.

"Well, nice to meet you, Just Fine. I'm Hiccup," Hiccup grinned up at Jack. He just buried his head into her hair.

"Hm…" Hiccup studied Jack, again, rubbing her chin. "I must be off my game. With that joke, even if it was out of pity, I'd at least have gotten a smile out of you."

"Having a bad day," Jack mumbled. He looked so completely different from the winter spirit flying around the forge a few minutes ago.

"Aren't we all?" Hiccup sighed, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck, and using him as leverage to pull herself around so that she straddled him. Toothless didn't growl, so she didn't have to worry about Jack being melted to death, either. "Come here." She pulled him into a hug, and he gladly accepted it. She relaxed against his form. Sure, he was cold. But it was refreshing. And, it balanced out the heat from her cheeks. She couldn't really help it though. Jack was just… so handsome.

"So, is it a talk-about-it kind of bad day, or a shut-up-Hiccup-and-let-me-use-your-body kind of bad day?" Jack's shocked face snapped up to see Hiccup's. She couldn't help but to grin mischievously back at him. His shock only lasted a second, though, because he soon replaced it with his trademark grin, plastered on his unfairly beautiful face. Hiccup couldn't help but to smile at the childlike quality it had.

"Hm…" Jack hummed, pretending to think. "I think I'll use your body this time."

Hiccup wasn't even surprised. She had offered. She just wondered how far they would get before Toothless stopped him. And, judging by the look on Jack's face, he was about to do something completely crazy and unexpected. And, as much as Hiccup loved crazy and unexpected, she really hated waiting for the surprise.

"Yup." Jack nodded, and the two stared at the other for a second before Hiccup squirmed lost her nerve, and looked down at the ground, not entirely sure what to do. She inwardly cursed her body for letting her blush so easily.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked him shyly. Jack grinned.

"Lie down and hold still."

Hiccup obeyed, and Jack giggled. The sound was so innocent and contagious that Hiccup couldn't help but laugh with him. Toothless was starting to growl, but he wasn't moving. Jack didn't even spare the energy to glare at the dragon. Hiccup was just observing Jack curiously, wondering what he would do next. She couldn't stop smiling, though, and that made her cheeks ache just the slightest bit.

"Close your eyes," he leaned down to whisper in her ears. She shivered, and Jack grinned down at her. She smiled back up at him. "Trust me," he mumbled, "I won't do many things that you wouldn't want me to."

"Jack!" Hiccup swatted his arm playfully, but then simply said, "I do trust you." Her muscles seemed to melt with the lack of tension, and her body relaxed so much that for a second Hiccup almost fell asleep.

She wasn't sure exactly what Jack was doing, but she could feel his cold presence hovering over her. She could practically see his smirk, and that caused her to frown a little. What was he doing?

"Hold still, now," Jack grinned into her ear. Hiccup instinctively shivered, but then the words registered in her head. Her eyes flew open.

"Wait, Jack, are you going to—ah!"

After the initial cry of shock, Hiccup erupted in bursts of laughter. Jack's nimble fingers raced up and down her sides, and his own laughter joined Hiccup's. She couldn't breathe, and tears started swimming in her vision, just waiting for her to blink so they could fall down her rosy cheeks. Rosy from laughter, not embarrassment.

"St-st-ahahahahap!" Hiccup laughed, trying and failing to push Jack away. Jack just chuckled in response, moving over to straddle Hiccup to get better access to all her tickle spots. Along her ribs, her stomach, right behind her ears. Hiccup's hands moved up Jack's body, and she started moving her fingers along Jack's neck, and he snapped his head down, gasping with laughter, but not giving up on tickling Hiccup. Eventually, though, he caved.

"Hiccup!" His laughter ricocheted off the cove walls as Hiccup kept attacking his sides. His wheezed and he fell forward, onto her shoulder. "Can't breathe," he gasped. She stopped tickling him and he relaxed, trying to catch his breath. Hiccup didn't say anything, either; she just lay there, panting, holding onto her poor, aching stomach.

The two of them lazily rolled over so that Hiccup was on top again. Hiccup brought her arms up and she crossed them before tucking them behind Jack's neck and head, using her arms as a pillow for Jack's head. He hummed appreciatively. Hiccup rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat start to slow down. She was glad for the temporary silence. Sometimes it was nice to just… _be_ with Jack.

Whenever she was with him, she found that all her worries and doubts melted away. He was just so… she couldn't find the word for it. His scent calmed her, and his steady pace of breathing set a pace for her heart. His voice was low and smooth, and it sent a heat up through her cheeks.

But more than that, it was _him._ His facial expressions, his jokes, the way she could just forget herself around him and say whatever she wanted without feeling nervous he would judge her and leave. The way she trusted him not to hurt her in any way. She hadn't really felt this way before, other than with Toothless, and even then, it was different with a dragon. She liked this feeling. She liked it a lot.

"Remind me never to let a grieving boy use my body to feel better. Like, ever again," Hiccup moped jokingly. Jack laughed, and she could feel the vibrations running through his chest. She closed her eyes and just embraced the sensation of it against her cheek. She pulled herself up, closer to his face, and pecked him on the side of the neck.

"Never again?" Jack looked down at her. His one eyebrow was raised, and his lips were set in that smirk that got Hiccup's humor center ready for something funny to happen. " _Never again?_ Girl, what if I'm sad again? Then who's going to give me the funny rubs?"

Hiccup pursed her lips together, trying to keep her smile at bay. Eventually, though, the laughter broke through, and her body shook with the amount of laughter that was pushed out of her petite body.

"Oh m gods, Jack," she couldn't even scold him, because as horrible as that joke was, she was also the one laughing at it. Jack's body started to vibrate underneath her, and the two just laughed for a moment before the atmosphere became quiet again. She put her head back on his chest, content with just lying here with him.

* * *

 _"He was just that person who I could always trust, no matter what. Physically or emotionally, I knew he would never hurt me, not on purpose anyway. But I can't keep running away from this, Bunny. He is..._

* * *

 **Two more chapters!**


End file.
